


Good Bros Always Have Your Back

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, best friends first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to meddle and break up his best friend's doomed relationship. Unfortunately, he doesn't think anything through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bros Always Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Splitsville and HIMYM inspires the shit out of me. Barney Stinson is life.

Dean Winchester had watched his best friend Castiel Novak suffer for four months and he couldn't take it anymore.

Cas's relationship with his girlfriend Meg wasn't the greatest, but it really jumped the shark after prom. Since then, Dean watched Meg take advantage of Cas's gentle nature and it was beginning to get painful. The poor guy deserved better.

So Dean Winchester, who didn't meddle in relationships unless the girl was at least a nine, decided that it was his personal responsibility to break them up. This proved to be harder than he imagined. After a few failed attempts to get one of them drunk enough to cheat (they both had an almost inhumanly strong tolerance to alcohol), Dean was about ready to give up.

As he was changing the oil in one of the Winchester-Singer Auto Shop customer's car, his phone buzzed against the desk in the garage. He picked it up and cursed softly when it wound up being covered in black prints.

"Cas, what's up?" he asked without even checking his caller ID.

"Dean, how do you break up with a girl?" Cas whispered. "I can't be with Meg for another second."

"Well, you called the right guy," Dean smirked as he pulled the soiled tank top over his head. "What's up?"

"I tried telling her that we need to talk, but-" Castiel paused as Dean heard a door open in the background. "Oh no. I think I need to hang up now."

"A'right, good lu-." Dean realized it was a dead line and sighed before closing his phone. "Dad, I have to take off. Can Sammy cover for me?" His father agreed, mostly because he never took off work unless it was a real emergency, and Dean dashed off.

Dean couldn't let Cas handle this on his own. Meg had a manipulative streak that could almost be a fair match with his own. Cas would sit down to break up with her and she would have him eating out of her hand in less than a minute. He knew Cas had taken Meg to an incredibly fancy art exhibit, so he tore apart his closet looking for a suit. He wasn't expecting to find one and it was a miracle that he was able to tie a bow tie (well, a miracle named Google). He took a final look at himself and realized that he looked like a groom with an extreme case of cold feet before bursting out into laughter.

Sneaking into the party was easy, as was finding Cas and Meg (still together, as he suspected), but Dean realized that he had no plan.

In retrospect, _what the hell? I'll just wing it_ was probably not the smartest idea.

"Dean?" Cas, who was genuinely surprised to see him (at least that was according to plan), asked as he found his way over, "what are you doing here?"

"I have come here to tell you something," Dean told Meg. He noticed Cas stiffen beside him and took a small, calming breath. "You can't be with Cas anymore."

"Why's that?" Meg asked with a glare that had Cas shifting his weight back and forth uncomfortably. "Castiel, is there something you want to tell me?"

"It's not him," Dean said with a gracious smile. "It's me. I've tried to be nice, but I can't sit here quietly anymore."

"Why does this matter to you?" Meg asked in a dangerously low voice. Fortunately, Dean had broken up with about a hundred women so he was used to that voice.

"Because I'm in love with him."

He probably should've made a plan first.

When retelling this story, Dean swore on his car and all the pie in the world that the whole exhibit went silent and even the paintings were gaping at him. Cas looked like he was two seconds away from a panic attack. Meg's jaw nearly dropped to the floor before she burst into laughter.

"You, Dean Winchester, are in love?" Meg asked when Dean gave her an odd look. "You're the biggest man-whore on the planet."

"I don't know what to tell you," Dean took a couple of steps away. "I can't stop thinking about him. He haunts my every thought. I love him so much that it hurts and I would give anything to be able turn off that pain for even a second. But I can't. Do you know what that's like?"

"I-" Meg started before looking over at Cas. "He's right. We shouldn't- Goodbye." She walked out of the art exhibit with her head bowed.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked gently.

"Meet me in my car," Dean whispered, since all of the art freaks were far more interested in him than the paintings, before taking off. He may have knocked over a few of them on his way out, but he had to be convincing. Cas joined him in the car about twenty seconds after he closed the door.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas stared at his hands. Dean glanced over at him before chuckling softly.

"Sorry?," he smirked. "You fucking owe me for making that big of a fool out of myself, buddy. Big time. And you should be impressed, I made that up on the spot. Glad she left when she did or I would've had to kiss you."

"So you're not in love with me?" Cas asked softly.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, Cas," Dean laughed. Cas stared back at him like a wounded puppy.

"Oh," Cas glanced down. Dean could've sworn he saw his eyes well up. "Because you were really convincing."

Dean decided that either Cas was really excited about the idea of his best friend having a mental hard on for him or he was actually...

_Shit._

Dean had really screwed up, big time. Cas's lip was quivering and he reached up to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. And Dean realized that falling was the best verb for love's sudden sensation. His stomach turned and his heart rate tripled as if he had dropped himself from a never ending building. He wanted nothing more than to come down, but at the same time he was enjoying the fall.

"Are you-?" Dean started before his cheeks flushed red. He never blushed unless he was caught off guard, a weakness that one of his exes used to her advantage countless times. "I'm sorry, I, um, panicked before, since you obviously don't feel the same way. I'll take you home?"

"Yeah right," Cas smiled gently before leaning in and kissing him gently.

Dean often described the act of kissing as the opening act at an amazing concert, since the audience has to sit through it before hearing the people they actually came for. But, every once in a while, the opening act is so mindblowingly awesome that seeing the band that you paid for isn't all that important. Cas was probably the best opening act ever.

"I've loved you since you moved here when I was in fifth grade and beat up those bullies," Cas confessed as they sat in Dean's car, his head resting gently on his shoulder and their fingers entertwined. Unlike Dean, he was beginning to get incredibly sleepy.

"I was even a badass at age eleven," he smirked. "I'm pretty impressive."

"You have no idea," Cas mumbled before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep. Dean turned and kissed the top of his head gently.

"Your hair got in my mouth," Dean chuckled gently. "Should've thought that through." Dean realized that, at times, winging something is much better than coming up with a plan before finally drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Why must I write when I'm delirious?


End file.
